


Come in from the cold

by oceansgate



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but I've been meaning to write one for ages, thank you anon for the suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgate/pseuds/oceansgate
Summary: It's a cold winter's night in New York City and Therese discovers a new way to keep warm...





	Come in from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to this message from anon on tumblr:
> 
> As you know, we can really feel that lust between Carol and Therese but there are so many obstacles keeping them from consuming their love and the tension is building. Therefore, there could have been a scene where either one or the other is touching herself, thinking about the other. So, according to the characters in the movie, would it be most likely Therese or Carol in that scene? BTW, if you or anyone feels like writing a little fic about that scene, feel free please ;)
> 
> I decided to write it more based off of the book than the movie, and so this scene fits it on the evening of Christmas Day. This is my first Carol work, so I hope you all like it!

Therese sighed contentedly and pulled the blankets a little tighter in towards her chin. The sharp teeth of the New York winter had snuck under the gap beneath her apartment door, and were now biting down into her skin, plunging icy fangs right through into her bones. She shivered, making a note to see if she could find something to place over the gap in the morning.

Therese wondered if Carol felt the cold as she did. Surely she must; her almost translucent skin hung so delicately over her bones that it could not possibly provide much insulation against the fierce cold which gripped New York so tightly during these winter months. Although, Therese thought, she hadn’t noticed the chill at all the night before, wrapped in Carol’s sheets, the scent of her still clinging to them. Of course, Carol could afford to heat her house properly, that was probably the reason.

Suddenly, Therese was overcome with the urge turn over and reach for Carol. To roll over and wrap her arms around her as if Carol was laid there next to her. How wonderful that would be, to have another warm body huddled under the blankets with her. Therese rolled slightly onto her side, imagining for a second her stomach finding the soft curve of Carol’s back, slotting the edge of herself in against the edge of Carol until every inch of her skin melted into Carol’s and they became one amorphous being - just blurred edges and body heat and the scent of Carol’s perfume caressing Therese’s lips.

Therese inhaled deeply, squeezing the memories in her mind until she could almost trick herself into believing she was inhaling Carol herself. The fine thread of Carol’s scent had wound itself around her yesterday, knotting so tightly about her spine that Therese was sure she would never again be free from its entrapment. Therese wasn’t sure even now if she was imagining it dancing under her nostrils or if it had truly cut so deep into her that traces of it still remained. 

The scent of Carol’s perfume filling her lungs might be real then, but the feeling of Carol’s skin dissolving into her own certainly wasn’t. However, that didn’t seem to be preventing the warmth provided by her imaginary body seeping through Therese’s veins, spreading tendrils of heat across her body. She curled in tighter, pressing into the image of Carol’s warmth next to her, willing it to keep her from freezing in her icy bed.

Shivering, Therese pulled Carol closer, focusing the picture in her mind until it seemed as though she could plunge her nose right into the soft curls which clung to Carol’s head, and rest her lips gently against the nape of Carol’s neck. The thought of being so close to Carol sent shudders of light tumbling through Therese’s body and she had to swallow down a gasp which leapt up her throat and hung onto the base of her tongue. Her skin began to lift away from the layers of bone and muscle beneath it, puling desperately towards Carol’s and she felt as if her whole body was expanding outwards into the space occupied by Carol in her mind.

The warmth dripping into her from Carol’s image began to pool in her lower abdomen, a heat building which was unlike any Therese had experienced before. Momentarily, Therese’s mind flung her back to that first day at Carol’s house, when Carol had placed her lips against Therese’s hairline. She’d felt a sudden heat then too, in this same unfamiliar place, but it had come in a fleeting stab which left her breathless and confused. This heat was building steadily however, a slow throb beginning to pulse between her legs.

Slowly, Therese began to slip her hand down her body towards the heat, her cool palm settling on her lower belly, fingers trailing downwards. Her skin jumped up to meet her touch and suddenly Therese wanted nothing more than to press her body into Carol’s until every atom in her bonded with an atom in Carol, melded together for all eternity – until there was no Therese and no Carol, just a single entity comprised of everything in her and everything in Carol, together as one.

But Carol was not here. It was just Therese and the cold and her own hand slipping further down now, fingers guided by the Carol she held in her mind.

And then her touch found the place she so desperately wanted it and the heat began to boil furiously, sending waves bubbling up through her body until even the very tip of her skull seemed as though it could collapse into a cloud of steam and drift up towards her bedroom ceiling. The heat curled around her body and caressed every muscle and every tendon, guiding their movements to bring Therese closer and closer to the place she needed to be.

Her fingers dove deep down and they stroked and plunged and pressed, pulling out feelings of pleasure which Therese had no idea existed. And Carol was still there with her, her perfume holding Therese close, her lips on Therese’s neck.

And then it was Carol’s fingers which reached inside her, and Carol’s thumb which pressed down hard into the epicentre of the throbbing heat.  It was Carol’s voice which clambered into her ear and slid down her spine as it arched up of the bed, and it was Carol’s name that flung from her lips as her body squeezed hard around Carol’s when the pleasure and the heat finally took full hold over her body.

Therese lay breathless in a tangle of blankets as the grip on her body began to loosen. Every inch of her skin suddenly felt more alive, as if now every cell in her body pulsed with unending energy. And Carol had done that. (Or, the thought of Carol had done that). Is this what it was supposed to feel like with Richard, Therese wondered? But how could it? The thought of Richard had never pulled such a physical response from her body, yet the thought of Carol had plucked her from the icy grip of winter and thrown her straight into a dazzling fire of passion.

It seemed to Therese that Carol had just unlocked a door for her, thrown it wide open to reveal a whole new world within her own body which she had no idea existed. Suddenly Therese wanted to leap out of bed and rush to the telephone in the hallway. She wanted to call Carol and ask her… ask her what? Therese didn’t quite know. She wanted to know all about this wondrous discovery, and she wanted to know if Carol too… but she couldn’t. She didn’t have the words. And after all, Therese thought, it hadn’t been Carol. It had just been her, alone in her ice cold bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave me your thoughts and comments below <3
> 
> Also stop by my tumblr to say hi, and please feel free to leave me more prompts - I'm @oceansgate over there as well


End file.
